


Sleeping Buddy

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [14]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationship, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Perhaps it was the warmth of his company that lured you to sleep
Relationships: Siegfried | Saber of Black/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Kudos: 48





	Sleeping Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cuddling by the Fireplace

Sometimes, you weren’t sure if it was because of the way Siegfried becomes part dragon at his last ascension of his Saint Graph or if it’s because his back is exposed all the time that he’s constantly sensitive to the cold. 

It was hard to bring him to other locations where the weather wasn’t optimal. Even if he told you he was fine, you could still see the way he’d shiver every now and then, and his dragon tail would twitch or curl up closer to his own body for warmth. 

But thankfully, the two of you are currently situated in a small inn within one of the main towns. This Rayshift has not been kind on you two, as the weather felt like identical to Chaldea’s nonstop snowstorms and hail. Even with your enhanced Mystic Codes, you were starting to feel the chill creep into your very bones and freeze you from the inside out. 

“How are you feeling, Master?”

You glanced away from the tantalizing flames at the fireplace. As each tendril of fire danced across the wooden logs caged within, you couldn’t help but follow their movement and slowly grow drowsier with each passing moment.

“Sleepy,” you murmured. You slowly stretched out your body and mumbled, “I’m super tired after what happened today.”

“Would you like some tea?”

“Ooh, yes that would be great.”

“Pardon me, then,” Siegfried murmured as he sat down beside you. He had come prepared with two cups of hot tea. The steam wisped and wafted through the air. It was chamomile, that much you could tell, and as far as you knew, it appeared to be his favorite.

“Thanks, Siegfried.”

“Of course,” he took a sip of his own, and you noticed the way his tail gently twitched in happiness from the warmth. You scooted over a bit closer, just so you could lean against him a little bit and out of habit he leaned in closer to you. It felt a lot nicer being able to cuddle with each other during the cold winter. The warmth that was shared between the two of you made you feel cozy and safe, and quite frankly you were glad for the chance to actually get to spend time with your dear Saber despite the fact that you were Rayshifted to another problematic era yet again.

The silence was comfortable, and almost acted as a blanket that slowly seduced you to sleep. You were having difficulty keeping your head up, but you really didn’t want to sleep yet. Siegfried glanced over, and upon noticing the slight bobbing of your head, he carefully scooted closer to you and took your now empty cup of tea away. 

A nearly incomprehensible mumble of thanks escapes your lips, and you find yourself snuggling up closer to his arm and using him as a headrest. Your head rested against his shoulder, and your eyes were slowly starting to fall to the weight of gravity. A smile touches his lips and if you were any more coherent, you would have noticed how his tail gently wrapped around you to pull you even closer.

It was the warmth of his company that lured you to sleep, but it was because it was him that you were able to sleep so well.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.


End file.
